


Fate

by flinthasfeels



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Lives, Ash Lynx Loves Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx Needs A Hug, Don’t Repost, Fluff, Hospitals, Light Angst, M/M, Max Lobo is a good dad, Mentions of Lao, Minor mention of blood, Okumura Eiji Loves Ash Lynx, Phone Calls, What Happened After Episode 24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinthasfeels/pseuds/flinthasfeels
Summary: Ash let fate decide whether he would live or die, to his surprise, he ended up in a hospital. After being offered a chance to make some phone calls, Ash calls Eiji.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 81





	Fate

The faint sound of the tv played, heels clacking the pale tiles outside the room Ash rested in.

_ Paper thin walls. _

Ash absolutely loathed being in hospitals, but it seemed as if he never learned his lesson. Gunshot wounds, punching blows, and a stab wound in this case. 

Ash being  _ unlucky _ is an understatement, bearing the perplexed and complicated lifestyle of pain ever since he was a boy; the enemies that opposed him and attacked him was only the cherry on top of that. 

But as of now, it felt as if time was frozen. The only reminder telling him that what he was experiencing was real was that  letter  that was tainted in small smudges of his blood. 

_ The letter. _

Ash jerked his head all around, eyes scanning while swallowing hardly when he realized that it was not kept in place in his grip. It wasn’t until his eyes made a hard stop at the table beside him that he noticed that, besides it being crumpled and bloodied, the letter traveled with him safely. 

Warmth diffused through his chest, his hand gently clasping it and rereading the last line he managed to lay eyes on before blacking out at the library,

_ My soul will always be with you. _

That could explain the warmth embedded within him, he supposed. Eiji’s soul tied with his own damaged one, mending his deepened burdens that he had to withstand for so long.

Maybe peace started today; or maybe the day he would be discharged. 

_ But... do I deserve it? _

He sighed, craning his neck back and lowering his shoulders. It felt as if there was a war going on within him, the heart setting up a path of happiness and domesticity, his brain rebutting with internalized harshened words, building up walls to prevent the acceptance of a good life. 

But in the midst of all that, the opposing sides of his wants and needs were set aside, and he found himself at ease for once. The thin sheets rose and fell in rhythm with his chest as his breathing subsided.

He wondered how Eiji was doing. Surely he was already back in Japan, either obliviously continuing on, unknown of the news that the other tried to let himself bleed out in a library, or maybe he was worried out of his mind, calling those acquainted to Ash to check in.

As ironic as it sounded, and despite him being the one with the fresh wound, he hoped that Eiji was okay. Eiji being back in Japan hit him with a pang of relief that he was safe. And yet, he felt alone. Loneliness, a familiar emotion, was temporarily faltered every time he was in proximity of him, a comforting aura emitting from the other. 

It took Ash a tad bit to get used to his damaged life style, his young brain being forced to experience things no child, no  _person_ , should ever experience, but once he was accustomed to it, it was the norm. 

So why did one Japanese man make him feel as if comfort and care was the lifestyle he was surrounded with all along? Even if that feeling just lasted for a window of time—

_ Knock knock. _

Ash was pulled out of deep thought, glaring at the door, “Uh— Come in.”

To no surprise, it was Max who had entered, a face plastered with nothing but relief. 

“Hey son—“ He shifted from under the door frame, “How are you feeling?” 

It was funny, hearing him call him  son . At first it started off as just saying it to each other for the sole purpose of maintaining a disguise, but an unspoken agreement to continue these nicknames were set in place. And Ash didn’t mind, not at all, but he would never tell Max that because he knows he would never hear the end of it. But maybe, he wouldn’t mind that either.

Ash glanced at him, “I’m doing okay I guess. I wasn’t really expecting to be in a hospital moreover be alive.” 

Ash it could see it right on Max’s face, not a look of terror but rather a face like,  _ like hell I’d let myself hear you die. I would’ve hated it if you died. _

“Ahh don’t worry old man. Apparently fate has decided that I gotta stay.” Ash crossed his arms and fixated his eyes away from Max, regret for breathing a word about what happened back at the library. 

Max cleared his throat, shifting closer to Ash’s bedside, “Anyway— I just wanted to visit because Jessica and I, and basically everyone else, are worried about you. I came by to check in with you.” 

_ I can’t believe this many people waste time in their lives to worry about me. _

Ash didn’t know what to say, nor what to do. He didn’t know how to thank him for coming by, a simple action of care, yet appreciated. 

Ash let a small smile curl from the ends of his mouth, now fixating on his own fingers fidgeting with the sheets, “Well I’m awake, so I think that says something.” 

Max patted his shoulder, “Oh it does, you’re a strong one.” As the last words slipped off his tongue, he used his other hand to dig into his back pocket, rummaging for something. Momentarily he retrieved his phone, holding it in reach for Ash, “I also came by to see if you needed to make any calls. Like I said, people are worried and I wanted to give you an opportunity to call anyone.” After finishing his sentence, he seemed to have one more thing to say. Although reluctant, he spoke, “You might wanna give Eiji a call too, kid. He’s worried.” 

The blond’s eyes widened, “He— He  _knows_?!”  Max’s hand fell off of Ash’s shoulder at the sudden jolt.

“Calm down—!” Max paused, phone still in hand, “Someone called Ibe and then Ibe told Eiji. Simple as that!” 

And just like that, any tranquility that Ash had experienced earlier faltered, left with nothing but waves of guilt for Eiji— moreover everyone that he left to be stuck with their worries. It felt as if he was drowning.

Ash swallowed, “Can I— Can I call him now?” 

Max sighed, “Of course, that’s why I am letting you borrow my phone.” 

And with that, Ash drew his hand out to take the phone out of Max’s hand. His palms already began to sweat and shake, and it seemed as if it wouldn’t come to an end.

“Want me to leave the room for a bit then?” 

“Yeah, thanks dad.” 

As soon as a gentle  click  chimed throughout the room, Ash began entering the numbers to dial Eiji. It took a few tries, his fingers refusing to cooperate while moving side to side to pick another number. He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his index and thumb as his other thumb hovered above the green button, it felt like his heart was going to burst through his chest.

_ Beep! _

The phone began to ring, until a voice picked up on the other line,

“Hello?”

That was Eiji alright, and he didn’t sound like he was doing too great either. A rather raspy voice, quiet and faintly monotone.

“E—“ He choked, his nervousness congesting him, “Eiji.” 

Airy silence fell on the other line, but Ash knew damn well it was out of shock. 

“Eiji, it’s me. I’m uh— I’m using Max’s phone, that’s the only way I’m contacting you right now.” He rubbed the back of his neck while sighing.

“Ash!” His voice, although breaking shakily, was filled with some sort of weird mixture of shock and excitement, “I was so worried! I was back in Japan by the time I heard the news so I couldn’t see you— But how are you doing? What even happened?”

_Oh_. He doesn’t know why he’s in the hospital.

“I’m doing better, I guess. I’ve been sleeping a lot, but besides that, I’m recovering.” 

He didn’t want to tell him. He didn’t want to hear the immeasurable disappointment and distrust in the others voice. But what kind of person would that make him if he just kept such a secret from Eiji?

“I-“ Ash couldn’t hear his voice from the sound of his own heartbeat reverberating within his throat, “I got stabbed, Eiji. Apparently I still had some unfinished business with Lao.” His hands shook even more, sweatier and sweatier as seconds went by, “...That’s just what happens when I let my guard down apparently.” The last few words that fell out of his mouth were followed by a dry and empty laugh, disappointed that the one time he distracted himself from all the pain and terror, engulfed in Eiji’s letter, he was let down by the world, once again. 

An exhale crawled out of the phone speaker, “The really world doesn’t deserve you, Ash.”

Silence filled the room, Ash didn’t have strength to rebuttal, and he was sure Eiji didn’t have the energy to rebuttal back.

“Ibe told me you were holding a letter too, Ash. You were in the library just— holding my letter. How did Lao even get you in there?” His voice nor were his intentions ill, but the unintentional venom rested behind it anyway, urging and forcing Ash to come to the truth, to tell him. 

“I read it. It’s very dear to me, in fact I have it right here with me.” He choked, “I’m sorry Eiji.”

He couldn’t see Eiji’s face, but he could imagine his eyebrows contorting in confusion, lips pursed, “Why are you sorry? I wanted you to read it, that’s why I gave it to you.”

“No Eiji—“ Ash chest weighed heavy, “I’m sorry because I— I just let myself sit there. At that point Lao’s knife to the gut proved to me that there was no hope— That things would just keep coming after me. So I-“ 

“Ash...” His voice remained calm, but there was masked panic.

“...I let fate decide for me.” 

Silence, once again. But it was understandable this time, completely understandable.

“Ash. I remember a while back when you told me about the story about that leopard, telling me how you weren’t afraid of death nor did you crave it. I guess I didn’t truly comprehend it until now. But the truth is, Ash, yelling at you about something that already happened would only stress you out further.” His breaths were shaky, “I’m just— I’m just glad someone found you. But please don’t do something like that again— You have every right to hate the world for the many years of mistreatment it threw at you, but don’t give up on your life, or yourself.”

Ash’s walls of defense completely broke down, never did he ever expect such a response, if a response came out at all. 

“Eiji...”

“I’m glad you are safe, Ash. The plane ticket is still free to use, if you ever want to escape New York, okay? I would be happy to show you so many things. Like teach you more Japanese, and maybe even show you some of Japan’s culture.”

His words were as smooth as velvet, although slight shock was still present in his voice, it was tame. 

“Thank you, Eiji. Fate had decided to let me live, and...” He paused, “Japan sounds nice.”

Eiji’s voice had a gentle smile to it, “I can’t wait to see you again, Aslan.”

_ Aslan... _

That sentence was meaningful in of itself, bringing contentment to Ash’s heart. But hearing his name, his  _ real  _ name, being used for nothing but kindness, that made his heart squeeze. 

“Thank you for staying by my side, Eiji.”

“Forever and always, Aslan.” A reply full of warmth.

Ash glanced at the door, “I told you this is Max’s phone, right? I should probably get going for the night, just so he can have it back.” Ash laughed, a real laugh, just imagining Max sitting outside the halls, bored as hell out of his mind without a phone.

“I guess you’re right, it’s weird hearing you say it’s night because it’s day over here.” The smile in his voice enhanced, “Talk tomorrow? You probably need to rest anyway.” 

Ash sighed, “Yeah. I’ll talk to you tomorrow for sure, okay?” 

“Alright, hurry up and feel better, I have a lot to show you!” 

“I’ll be as fast as I can, Eiji.”

And with a few more shared goodbyes, the phone hung up, and it was quiet again. 

But the warmth in his chest didn’t leave, because fate had something better for him this time, a life now worth living, a life to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!! I tried to keep everyone in character but this is what I like to think happened after ep 24


End file.
